All in a Touch, short story
by jessie 33
Summary: A short story about the friendship between Hawkeye, and Margaret. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

M.A.S.H short Story, Margaret and Hawkeye .

All in a Touch

Margaret had the worst day , she walked to her tent, when Hawkeye ran over to her. "Margaret what are you doing'?

'I'm going to take a shower, than sleep "

"Oh man can I shower with you, and than we can fool around, than sleep"?

"Hawkeye I have been on my feet for 14 hours straight. I'm exhausted, normally your romantic gestures would turn me on, but not right now". Hawkeye pouted making Margaret laugh.

'Hawkeye I would love to shower with you, but it wouldn't look to proper would it"?

'Well it would be proper to me". Margaret moved close, "Ok lets go, if we get caught, I'm saying you came in uninvited".

'Oh like anyone would believe you, they all know you have it bad for me". They hug laughing walking over to the shower area. They do put a sign up, and go in. Margaret was removing her clothes, but she stopped looking at Hawkeye. "Are you going to watch me, or are you going to get naked"? Hawkeye walked over bringing his lips over hers, as they both held on to each other. They helped each other get undressed, and they walked over to the shower turning the water on. They got in, it was warm, but a little on the cool side, but they both were so hot from just being so close to each other. Hawkeye brought his lips over hers, as they kissed. He moved down her neck, than to her chest. She leaned her head back as he roamed his hands up her body. She turned around as he wrapped his arms around her. He was roaming his hands over her, when he stopped, and moved away from her. Margaret turned, "What is wrong, are you suddenly getting shy"?

"Oh God Margaret"

Margaret was confused, but she jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel.

"What kind of game are you playing Hawkeye? Are you trying to make me feel like crap, because you are doing a fine job at it. I'm going to my tent, you stay away from me, I don't want to see you ever again".

"Margaret please calm down, I have to talk to you"

"One minute you want to make love to me the next you want to talk. You are driving me nuts". She pulled her pants on, and her scrub shirt. She was walking to the door when Hawkeye yelled. "I found a lump"

"What are you talking about"?

"Your left breast there is a lump Margaret".

"No there isn't"

"Check Margaret please".

"I'm tired leave me alone". Margaret ran out, leaving Hawkeye alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Margaret got to her tent, and she sat on the bed. She couldn't catch her breath, she ran over without stopping. She didn't want to think about what Hawkeye said. She grabbed her huge sweatshirt she wore to bed when she wanted to keep warm, and not think about the death, and the war, and all the lost friends, and all her mistakes. She has made many but how could she not feel a lump it was her body? Why did Hawkeye have to find it, she can't have a lump? She couldn't even bring herself to touch her breast to feel it herself. She threw her pillow across the room, all she could remember when she was 14 losing her Grandma to breast cancer. She didn't want to die, she wanted to leave this war, and go back to the States, and live a normal life, and be happy, it that was possible. She didn't want to go back sick, but she didn't want to lose her breast to this horrid disease. She knew it was her body that attracted men, what would they think of her if she had to have it removed ? She knew Hawkeye wouldn't want to be with her, he was a breast man, he even told her that enough. She sat on the bed putting her hands to her face. She started to cry, when Hawkeye walked in.

"Margaret please don't push me away. We don't know what it is, it could be a cyst"

"My Grandma died of breast cancer, I know what it is"

"No you don't it might be anything you know that. I'm glad I found it, if you catch it early enough"

"What Hawkeye will you still want to be in my life if I have it? You tell me the truth would you"?

"Do you think I'm that shallow that I would walk away because your ill"?

"I don't want your pity"

"You are going to get this checked out. If it is cancer we will deal with it. You will get to go home for treatment, I will ask if I can go home to help you out. Margaret I'm here for you, I would never walk away'

Margaret started to cry, she held on to Hawkeye, and he pulled her close. They both cried, they didn't know what the future held for Margaret, but Margaret knew in her heart she could count on Hawkeye, but she didn't know if she was brave enough to go through what her Grandma did. She whispered, "Just hold me Hawkeye, and never let me go".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hawkeye was holding Margaret's hand, while another Doctor took a biopsy of her lump. If the results came back as something to be concerned with they would have to send her to the other Medical facility that has more machines, that could rule out breast cancer or not. She shut her eyes it was painful, the Doctor said it was almost over. Hawkeye was holding her hand he was also praying that it was not breast cancer. He was so scared for her, but he knew Margaret would push him away. It was over, the Doctor cleaned her up, and told her to lay there for a 1/2hour before going back to her tent to rest. They said she would be sore for a few days, and he wrote her off duty for approximately 3 days. She wasn't happy with it but the pain was bad.

Hawkeye was helping her to the tent, he went inside, and she laid down. He pulled the blanket up over her, and laid beside her.

"I thought you had to work today Hawkeye"?

"Trapper said he would take my shift, he owes me "

"He owes you more like you owe him"

"Hey I'm a good guy sometimes, I don't turn my back on friends."

"I was kidding, you were awesome today"

"Just today"

Margaret laughed but put her hand to her chest. "Oh God it hurts bad"

"Want some pain medication"?

"Yeah".

He got some water, and handed her two pills. She took it, and smiled as she laid back.

"Why don't you sleep, I will be here when you wake up"?

"Hawkeye what if it is cancer, what than"?

"Well we will deal with it Margaret, I'm not losing you"

"You may not have a choice, I'm so scared". She started to cry almost making Hawkeye cry.

"Shh Margaret think positive, I bet it is a cyst"

"I hope but if it isn't I can't imagine how I will deal with my situation"

"We will do it together"

"You always say my best asset is my Breasts remember saying that Hawkeye"

"I was a idiot for saying that, your best asset is your smile, and your eyes"

"You are just saying that to make me feel better stop it"

"You have the most amazing smile, and you have such a kind heart"

"Oh God Hawkeye you are good"

"Ok your breasts are amazing, I said it"

"Good I like honesty"

"Me too'. Hawkeye moved close bringing his lips to hers, as they kiss. She whispered, "If I wasn't in so much pain I would make love to you this minute".

"I can help you forget the pain". They both laugh as he held her close, as she laid her head on his chest. He roamed his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back. She drifted off asleep in his arms, as he held her. He laid looking at the ceiling while tears fell down his cheek. He adored Margaret, he has fallen head over heels in love with her. He just wished he could make everything ok, but he knew it was out of his hands. He hoped everything was ok, but he knew if the worst happened, he would be there for her, and he wouldn't let her push him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Final Chapter

2 days later

Margaret was going to get her results today. She was so afraid, she thought she was going to fall apart if she has breast cancer. Hawkeye tried to be brave but he was falling apart himself. They went to see the Doctor, they went in, and sat down.

"Margaret we have got the results back, and it is great news. You have a cyst, but there is no signs of cancer. We want to take the cyst out, and you will have to get tested every 8 months, for the next few years."

Margaret was so overwhelmed she was positive it was cancer. She started to cry, Hawkeye hugged her, he was so happy for both of them. He would have been there for her, but he was so afraid she would push him away if she did have cancer.

"Margaret this is great news, I knew it wasn't cancer"

"Hawkeye I never would have got through the last few days without you"

"I know I was dying inside , but I had to be brave for you"

She smiled at the Doctor, "Thank you, I will have the procedure as soon as possible, I want it over with"

"We can do it right now if you like"?

"Yes now would be fine, Hawkeye you will stay with me right"?

"Yes of course". They were taken into the exam room, Margaret laid on the table. The Doctor gave her a shot for the pain, she started to get sleepy. Hawkeye held her hand, as the procedure began. It took 1 hour, they told Margaret they would send the cyst away just to make sure, but everything looks fine. She smiled and looked at Hawkeye. He whispered, "You are amazing Margaret".

"You are Hawkeye, I love you "

He smiled, It was hard for him to really express his feelings. He touched her chin, "I love you too, more now than ever before"

"Why now"?

"This week made me realize what is important, I need someone special in my life, and that person is you. I know we will be in this God forsaken war for another year or so. I don't know what will happen in the future, but if we make it home safely, I will marry you".

"Marry me, oh Hawkeye you don't have to say that"

"Why you don't want to marry me"?

"You know I do but I don't want you to say it out of pity"

"No pity here, I adore you Margaret, the last couple of days, I could barely breath. I thought if I lost you, I would die. You have to know I will be here for you , and I promise we both are going to make it home safe. We deserve to be happy, and we will be I promise".

Margaret smiled, "I believe you Hawkeye, and I will never forget what you did for me the last few days".

Hawkeye smiled, "Lets go back to the tent, we can spend the night together, and I can take care of you". She smiled, "I would like that Hawkeye". He helped her up, they said goodbye to the Doctor. He walked her back to the tent, they both were so relieved that she was ok, but they knew this cancer scare brought them both closer together. Margaret never really had a man that she gave her whole heart too, but Hawkeye had hers. She knew if she died today, she would have found her perfect sole mate. She sure hoped they would get home safe, she couldn't wait to marry Hawkeye, and just maybe they would have a baby together. They got to the tent, they laid down, and fell asleep in each others arms. They could hear noises of war around them, but at the moment, just being in each others arms made them feel at peace, and for the time being, that made them so content.

The End

Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
